


five stages of missing you

by QUACUMTEA (uwuthority)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Fighting, Five Stages of Grief, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuthority/pseuds/QUACUMTEA
Summary: "part of me is a question, can't answer it on my own,'cause i lost part of me when i lost all of you, now i'm lost."or; in which george goes through the five stages of grieving while dealing with a breakupplease read the authors note at the beginning of this fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	five stages of missing you

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to this playlist of songs i listened to while making this - they're a huge inspiration.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58LDfOsgsU3YXxSGBkgl0z?si=2GMDJPQRSQGdiTCJ_3IfAQ
> 
> before you continue, please keep in mind this fic will be quite confronting, showing themes of self harm, suicidal thoughts, eating disorders, anger issues, and risky behavior. this is your only warning. i want to show the realistic portrayal of a serious breakup and how it affects a person, physically, mentally, and emotionally. not everyone experiences these emotions the same, so please don't use this fanfic as a guide to help yourself or anything like that. get professional help.
> 
> aside from that, i hope that you enjoy

Screaming, slamming doors and hurtful words was all the neighbors heard for about two weeks before the two broke up. A loud British voice, a swearing Floridian accent, the sound of something hitting a wall. It just wasn’t working anymore.

Something wasn’t right.

Their dynamic had shifted, a sort of lovers to enemies plot that you only ever read in fanfiction, really. Ever since the second bout of quarantine the States had been put through, their relationship had been teetering on unhealthy, a thin spider web of doubt and old feelings and angry words cracking the edges of their home, blurring the line from ‘us’ to ‘me’.

All their time online was becoming more and more fake, the interactions borderline robotic while they were falling apart in private.

It wasn’t until Dream forced them to sit down and discuss what was really happening that George realised how bad things actually were, about how thick the cracks of pain were turning out to be. The freckled male carelessly threw out those four words, and that’s when it hit George head-on, breaking his heart, filling his eyes with rage-filled tears as he screamed at the younger male to get out, leave, and not to return anytime soon.

The second the door shut he was on the floor, sobbing, clutching onto his arms, digging his nails in, screaming, and hitting the floor with his feet. He half-expected someone to come, collect him, pull him into a warm chest, and mumble reassuring words into open ears. 

Then he remembered.

He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> remtwitter - QUACUMTEA
> 
> priv twitter - hauntedpaint


End file.
